Another Baby?
So, I'm changing the plot. No hard feelings HockeyBen? -Addy1234 ---- [Kitty slouches down in the couch.] *Mandy: Mom, you seem sad today.What's going on? *Kitty: Very,Very,Very,Very,Very,Very Bad news.My dad died today.He left a video will, I was just about to play it. [Puts in tape] *Kitty: He had differant reasons and valubes of his death on tape. *Kitty's Dad: Hello, My family. If you are watching this then I have been torn limb from limb by man eating sharks (Kitty fast forwards.Wrong one) Fell into acid.........Burnd by lava........Ate chocolate.........Died of bordem listing to "never gonna give you up".........Run over the subway tracks by a steam train while wondering what the heck a steam train is doing in a subway system ( "There we Go" ) I leave my Cousins, neices, uncles, brothers, children, sister's son to my daughter. Do me proud Kitty. Hello,My fam.... [Turns off tv] *Kitty: Gosh. *Dudley: Whats up dear? *Kitty: Uh, Dudley.You like the kids, right? *Dudley: No, Not really. *Kitty (Through teeth): Don't you mean yes? *Dudley: No. *Kitty: Then this will be tourture for you. *Dudley: What? *Kitty: My dad died and it says he gives us his mother's, neice's, nephew's, I mean, brother's,sister's , friends'.............Relative's son! *Dudley: OH MY!!!!!!!!! *Mandy: Relax Dad.T his could teach me how to raise a child when I'm grown up. *Tiffany: Yeah, Like that's gonna happen [Mandy stares annoyingly] *Kitty: Good Idea! Now we know who's the smart one. ... [Dudley Bursts into laughter] *Dudley: WHAT!? WHAT!?...... *Kitty: Take it down a notch. *Dudley:It's...Just...So...........FUNNY!! [Stops laughing] *Dudley: So who is this kid. *Kitty: I believe his name is Raheam. *Dudley: Ha ha ha! Funny Name. *Mandy: I bet he's cute. *Tiffany: Yay, We're getting a brother! I mean, Uncle/Brother! *Kitty: Well okay. I had the address taped to the tape to get him."Miss. Daphines Orfenage for special Kids"? [Transition to Miss. Daphines Orphanage for Special Kids.] [Raheam is stuck trying to push a pull door.] *Raheam: C'mon, C'mon, C'mon. [Kitty and Dudley pull over.] *Kitty: Hey, Rahem.It's okay,We're a member of your family.Get in. *Rahem: Wha? *Dudley: JUST GET IN! Gosh, now I know why it's called "Special". *Kitty: HAA!! [Raheam runs into car.] *Raheam: So, Where are you taking me? *Kitty: Home. [Drive off and enter house.] *Mandy: I'm excited! *Tiffany: But even though he's special, it dosn't mean he's not a disaster. [Start to hear the door open.They jump up and rush towards the door.] *Rheam: And thats how the door opens. *Kitty: You have such a cute imagination. *Mandy: HI! *Raheam:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! [Mandy looks surprised.] *Raheam: Sorry,You scared me. *Mandy: Oh, Sorry. *Raheam: Are you my mommy? *Kitty: No.I am. *Raheam: I thought you were my sister. [Points to Tiffany] And she was my pet Unicorn... *Tiffany: Maybe he is a disaster... [Kyle gurgles cutely. Dudley scoots him out of the way and sets a crib for Raheam.] *Dudley:There we go.Kyle,Raheam is keeping your room for now.So you`ll be sleeping on the coach. *Mandy:How insane were you when you agreed to marry him? *Kitty:Very! TBC Category:Fan fiction